


Late Nights, Deep Thoughts

by zuzkak



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Has Enough, First Kiss, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late night contemplation, M/M, Post-Canon, Richie Is A Little Shit, Richie Won't Let Eddie Sleep, These Two Are Cute And I'm Suffering, This Is So Sweet It'll Make Your Teeth Rot, We still love him though, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Richie is having trouble sleeping and decides to bother Eddie.Prompt: Person A asks Person B a really stupid question late at night, only to receive a pillow to the face.Please note these two are 15 in this, as this takes place a few years post childhood canon.





	Late Nights, Deep Thoughts

"Hey!" Richie leaned over to his friend, who was lying motionless beside him. "Hey, Eds! You awake?"

 

Eddie grunted, lifting his head to blearily glare at the lanky figure beside him. "What do you want, trashmouth?"

 

Richie ignored the jab, and looking genuinely mind-boggled, stared Eddie in the face as he whispered: "If a tomato is a fruit, isn't ketchup a smoothie?"

 

Eddie blinked. "Did you really wake me up at..." he turned to squint at the clock on the wall to the right of the bed the boys were sharing. "...Two a.m to ask me that?"

 

Richie nodded seriously. "I sure did, Eddie Spaghetti."

 

Eddie groaned. "For the love of God, Richie, shut up and go to sleep."

 

Richie fell quiet for a moment. "If we can't see air, do you think fish can see water?"

 

"Richie, what the fuck?! Let me sleep!" Eddie was now almost fully sitting up, with hair sticking up in every direction. He looked adorable, so small and hilariously annoyed. The moonlight filtering through the window would have made him look angelic if it wasn't for the scowl on his face. Richie was suddenly overwhelmed by the domestic adoration he felt for his shorter half. Even that, however, could not stop that shit-eating grin from creeping on his face. He thought for a moment, before asking another Eddie another ridiculous question. "Are leaves called leaves because they leave the tree?"

 

This earned him a pillow to the face.

  
"Eddieeeeee," The boy whined. "That was meannn!"

 

"I know." Eddie answered curtly as he lay back down, pulling the blankets back over himself, facing his back to Richie.

 

Richie whisper yelled all of the various nicknames he had for his friend, and after trying out various voices and still not eliciting a response from the smaller male, resorted to a good old fashioned poke in the spine. Needless to say, it worked. Eddie yelped and straightened like someone had just shoved a stick up his ass. He roused into a sitting position, and turned to face the lanky male beside him. "I..." Eddie said soberly. "...Hate you, Richie Tozer."

 

Richie's face contorted into an over exaggerated pout. "You love me, ' _Eddie Kaspbrak_ '" He mocked. Eddie narrowed his eyes into a look worthy of a serial murderer. If looks could kill, Richie would be dead ten times over. And honestly, he'd be ok with that, as long as the last thing he'd see was Eddie's delectable dirty look.

 

Richie smirked, and rocked himself closer to Eddie's face. "What colour is a mirror?"

 

Eddie sighed exasperatedly (A little over the top-ly if you ask Richie.), glowering at the bespectacled boy in front of him. "Richie, just shut _up_."

 

Richie beamed. "Make me."

 

Without any hint of hesitation, Eddie tilted forward and slotted his lips against Richie's. He placed his hand on Richie's cheek, and his eyes fluttered closed. After getting over the initial shock, Richie kissed him back. This was both of the boys first kiss, and both of them were happy it was with the other person. It was sweet, Richie's hands straying to Eddie's waist as if to make sure he wouldn't run away or disappear, and Eddie's were holding Richie in place by the cheek and shoulder, mostly so he could actually reach the taller boy (Eddie still hadn't grown into his 15-year-old body, while Richie now towered over most people in town.). Reluctantly, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Eddie ran a hand through his hair, face beet red. He hoped that Richie couldn't see that in the darkness (He could.), and after catching enough air, decided to ask Richie what had brought forth that kiss in the first place. " _Now_ will you go to sleep?"

 

Richie pecked his victim's lips, and grinned widely. "Nah."

 

Eddie groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.
> 
> Can you hear me screaming?
> 
> These two are so /cute/, I can't.
> 
> Yes, It is my newest obsession. I started writing this the day after I watched the new movie. I've read the book already, so of course, I had to watch the original movie. And I found that these two are shippable in any medium. 
> 
> If anyone goes through my internet history it's just me looking up stoner questions haha.
> 
> Special shout out to amazing person: Alejandra! She's one of my best friends, and my fellow It buddy. We went to see the new movie together.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> -Zuzkak


End file.
